


Operation: L.I.F.E.L.I.N.E

by TomTord4ever



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTord4ever/pseuds/TomTord4ever
Summary: KND is in full swing. Especially in Sector V. That is, Until Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 7 Get fatally injured by the Delightful Children Down The Lane. Numbah 8 (Otherwise known as (Y/N)) has to step in, Not only for her Friends And Co-Operative's Sake, But for her Younger Brother's, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 Steps in to help, As he doesn't wanna see his most beloved operative Be fatally injured like Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 7. But when a fatal Monkey wrench is thrown into their plans, Can they pull through, And save Sector V? Or, will they Fail, And Have their Fellow Operatives and Sector Destroyed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this may be really horrible. But, i rarely see a Nigel x Reader like this, so it feels great to finally be able to write one. Hope you Enjoy!

It was a day like any other. That is, until Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 7 crashed through the wall of Numbuh 2's Room. Numbuh 2 had ducked, and looked at the crashed vehicle. It was the exact same one Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 7 had used to go to a remote island, for extra KND operative training. Numbuh 6 and Numbah 7 weren't supposed to be back until Sunset. Numbah 2 got up from his desk, And checked the front of the vehicle. The two operatives were laying there, Unconcious and beaten to Near-Death. Numbuh 2 ran out, to hope to find another operative. Luckily, he ran into Numbuh 1. "N-Numbuh 1! You M-might wanna see this.." Numbuh 2 spoke, with visible worry. "Numbuh 2, What's going on?" Numbuh 1 had asked, as Numbuh 2 led him to the crash site. "It's Numbuh 6 and Numbuh 7! They crash landed in my room, and it looked like they were already unconcious and beaten to near death when they crashed!" Numbuh 2 had explained. Numbuh 1 Stopped in his tracks. He burst into a sprint, strait to the crash site. "Get Numbah 8 to help me with carrying The bodies, Get 4 and 5 to prepare the medbay!" he shouted. Numbah 2 Complied, Getting 8 and telling her that 1 needed her pure Aussie strength to lift a Body. She nodded and went off. 2 then went to 4 and 5, telling them they need to prepare the medbay for 2 people. they nodded, and raced off. 2 ran back to his room, where he saw 8 Carrying 7, while 1 got 6. 4 had messaged him that the medbay was ready. "Numbah 1, The medbay is ready for them." 1 nodded, and then nodded at 8, who nodded back. the two raced off to the medbay before 2 had a chance to question what was going on. The operatives were hooked up, and showing good vital signs. 4 had been crying to see his crush, 6, hurt. "It's gonna be okay Wally. It's gonna be okay." 8 had started comforting him. 1 had left the room, and requested to speak with 8 privatley. "You wanted to speak with me, Nigel?" It was only in times like this could she address him by his true name, and vice versa. "(Y/N), I know Lilac and Lucile mean a lot to Sector v. Heck, they mean a lot the KND! We have to see why this happened." He had spoke. She cleared her throat and began speaking. "Nigel, I already know the cause. The infliction patterns are those used by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. I can see the multiple patterns, and , when you look at it, the wounds are in the same spots." She finished. "Well (Y/n), looks like we've got some butt to kick. (Y/N) had giggled. The giggle which sounded like an angel's voice. to Nigel. Her strong australian accent spoke again. "I guess we do, Numbuh 1. I guess we do."

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~The End of Chapter 1~~


	2. Chapter 2

Rain pounded at the treehouse. 

"5, can you please work the rain shelters? It's storming! Hard!" 4 had shouted over the sound of pounding rain.

"I'm trying 4! The code isn't working!" 5 shouted back.  8 had gotten up and walked over to where 5 was. 8 spotted the problem easily. "Loose wires."

She pointed them out, and 5 Fixed them. She then inputted the code again, and it worked. "Thanks a Lot 8. I owe you one." 5 said. "It's nothing really. 

"U-ugh, what t-the.." A voice came from the Medbay.

They were up. 

All the operatives rushed to the Medbay to see Numbuh 6, Up and awake. "Lucile!" 4 had tackled her, and now was hugging her to death. Clingy, Am I right?

"Glad to see your awake Lucile. Nice to have you back." 1 said as the British girl smiled. "Thanks 1. and I mean it." 

"Wally, could you stop Squeezing her before she gets hurt more?" 8 finally spoke up, Her Aussie accent stronger then 4's.

"(Y/N), Could I speak to you? Alone?" Lucile spoke as soon as she realized 8 was in the room. There was something urgent she needed to tell her. She nodded, and everyone else left (With hesitation for 4). "I need to tell you something. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are at it again. This time, It's worse." 

8 trembled. "What do you mean worse?" She started to fear for her life, And her Brothers. They were already on the Delightful's 'To-Kill' List, and they were high up. Anymore trouble with the Delightful's, and they'd be dead.

"Don't worry (Y/N). It's just they upped their attacks and defenses. Nothing else." 8 mentally facepalmed.

A stir came from 7's Bed, as she woke up. "U-unh..." She groaned. 6 smiled at the fact her twin was okay. 

"Good Morning Sunshine Lollipops." 8 said, referring to the nickname 7 hated as she was caught once singing Leslie Gore's Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows.

"8, don't call me that. You know I hate it." 7 had said before 8's Recon-Transmitter beeped, A Holographic 1 Appearing. The holograph started to speak. "Sorry to cut your Conversation with 6 short 8, But i need you to the control room. Now." The message ended, and her Recon-Transmitter beeped off. "Gotta go. see ya 6. You too Sunshine Lollipops." * got up and left, getting a grumble from 7. She walked to the Control room and saw all H*ll breaking loose. "God dangit, What happened this time?"

 

 

 

 

 

~~End of Chapter 2~~

 

 


End file.
